Boredom
by Atomic Lilith
Summary: In which Bel and Fran are stuck in a hotel room with nothing to do. Well, almost nothing to do. Young!B26


**AN- Thank you very much for sticking with me, my loyal readers and fans! (Haha. Just kidding, I know I have no fans.) I've had a very long case of writers block, and as soon as it went away and I was back on track, my computer decided that it no longer wanted to live. **

**Anyway, this fiction written by an overly obsessed fan, is a present for my lovely friend, Manoela (Syota-kurusu on tumblr) who is the cutest shotacon ever to exist. **

**Special thanks also go to Frapple on Tumblr for just being a super sweetie and being really encouraging!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR BelFran would be canon. **

Bel watched the watched the green-haired boy lying on their shared hotel room with irritation. The Varia had temperately "borrowed" him from the Kokuyo Gang for mission because his services were far cheaper than Mammon's , and it wasn't a big enough deal of a mission to pay all of the fees she'd charge. It really hadn't been much of a mission either, quick, easy, and boring. The targets hadn't even put up much of a fight before they were ripped apart.

Now that the mission was over it wasn't anymore exciting. Belphegor had assumed, incorrectly, that they'd be allowed to wander around town, maybe find a sushi bar, but instead, they were forced to wait around the hotel room because something about how it could "VOOOIIIII compromise the mission" and blah blah blah. Now he was stuck in a room with an annoying asshole who spewed way too many insults. At least he was cute, even though his annoying frog nature made him almost insufferable.

Said "frog", unlike Bel, however seemed perfectly at ease. The prince had never seen someone able to watch so many animal documentaries at one time, without even needed to take off their ridiculous apple hat.

"The **sword-tail newt **(_**Cynops ensicauda**_) has recently been placed on Japan's Red List of Threatened Amphibians. This newt has a very small range and can only be found in some of the southernmost islands of Japan. Sometimes, sword-tail newts are called fire-bellied newts, not to be confused with the common Chinese and Japanese species, because of their bright orange bellies, which serve as a warning to predators that they are poisonous. They can be differentiated from these two species by their large size, broader heads and (against Japanese fire-bellies) smoother skin. This newt ranges from brown to black above, occasionally with an orange dorsal stripe. Some individuals may have light spotting or speckling on their backs," The TV reported to anyone watching. Fran gave a concerned look, as if the news about sword-tail newts was deeply worrying and that if they vanished he might not recover.

Somehow the fact that Fran just gave a bunch of newts more concern than he had ever given Bel, pissed him off. He tossed a few knives in Fran's direction, causing the younger boy to squeak and hop around, not unlike an actual frog. However, with each throw, it was obvious that Fran was getting used to these random assaults with sharp objects. Every knife that managed to hit him never even drew blood.

"Sempaiiiiii," Fran droned in a tone that was growing more monotonous by the day, "Why are you trying to skewer me? Is your so-called kingdom so low on food that they've resorted to cannibalism? If you eat me you'll probably get fired, and then you won't have any money to get more food so you'll starve."

"Bleh! Who'd want to eat a gross frog?" Bel stuck out his tongue in disgust, and having grown bored of throwing knives, flopped into a chair. He stared out window and watched the rain. He always loved storms, the rush of wind and rain was exhilarating, and there was something oddly lovely about the way the droplets would break, like tiny pieces of glass shattering.

Sadly, the rain today could've hardly been called a storm. The clouds were a dirty gray, the sad kind of dreary gray that always seemed to be chosen by twelve-year-olds for using in "deep" art. The rain didn't even seem to fall, either, it seemed more like it had slipped out of the sky slowly, as if this was the path of least resistance. The blond teen yawned and glared at the rain in disappointment. How dare it decide to not be exciting! Didn't it know a _prince _was watching it?

After an hour of intense glaring directed at raindrops, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Hey, sempai, I'm bored. Wanna make out?"

The older teen jumped up in shock. Had he heard that correctly? "W-what?!"

Fran shrugged, "I'm bored. Do you not want to make out?"

The prince stared intensely at the pretty boy in front of him, trying hard to work out the thoughts that were rushing around so fast inside of him that it made him feel faint. He had never kissed anyone before, but he did remember, vaguely, of having kissed this particular person in the future, or the future that would've been, anyway. How much did that brat even remember? Was he lying about having no memories, or did he truly remember nothing? Did he even want to kiss him?

After a few minutes of waiting for his upperclassman to do anything other than blush and stammer aimlessly, Fran sighed, "You're so stupid, Sempai," and kissed him, hard. He had no idea why he wanted to kiss the blond haired psycho, only that it just seemed like a good idea at the time. He had never kissed anyone before, and didn't understand the fluttery and strangely familiar feeling of wanting to be kissed, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. All that did matter was that he felt it.

Bel, deciding to ignore all the confusion and strange feelings, went with it. He placed one hand on Fran's back and the other on the back of his hat, supporting him and pushing their bodies closer together. If his mouth was free, he would have laughed, so instead he just smirked.

The kiss was wet, awkward, and clearly being preformed by two people who weren't exactly sure how kissing was supposed to work, but had some vague ideas and foggy memories. And as it was over all too soon, with both boys suddenly needing air and breaking apart.

"Gross, Sempai!" Fran said as soon as he had caught his breath, "You really must have tooth decay, because that was awful!" He ran into the bathroom and made gross spitting noises. "I'm never going to kiss out of boredom again." He turned on the tap and stuck a toothbrush under the running water. "Still." there was a pause, "You should take me out for sushi to get this awful taste out of my mouth."

To that the mad prince laughed, "Shishishi! You owe me sushi for making me kiss a frog."


End file.
